Diskussionsfaden:Pandora hearts fan/@comment-24388718-20140106160751/@comment-24388718-20140619130519
Hey Sina :D Hahaha, solange man mit Erlaubnis spoilert ist ja alles okay, aber wenn man das unbewusst sagt bzw. sich verplappert, dann werden die Personen schon wütend xD Ich hab leider auch nur das bisher gelesen, wenn ich mehr über den Film erfahre werde ich dich informieren. Ich hoffe auch, dass keine Umsetzung des Animes wird, sondern eine Fortsetzung mit neuen Geisterwesen und einem Traumpaar Shido und Tohka xD Wenn ich einen der gennanten Animes abgeschlossen habe, werde ich mir Blast of Tempest anschauen. Wow, vielen Dank für den Exkurs in die Vocaloid-Welt. Ich habe immer gedacht das wären echte Sänger/in, aber das das über eine Software läuft die sowas erzeugen kann, daran hätte ich nie gedacht. Ahh, deswegen sagtest du, dass Mekaku City Actors auf einer Vocaloid-Serie bassiert. Ich habe mich gewundert, weil ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt annahm, dass es vom irgendwelche Sänger/in handelt. Ich habe mir die schönen Vocaloids, die du mir verlinkt hast angehört und hab gleich schon eine Frage. Wird die gesungenen Worte vom Programm bereitgestellt oder benötigt man dafür noch extra eine Sängerin (desen Stimme dann angepasst wird)? Ich habe gar nicht gewusst, dass du noch auf anderen Wikis angemeldet bist, wo du auch Administratorin bist xDD Ich sehe hier nichts von vollspammen :o? Ich sehe nur wie du mir eine kleine Einführung in den Bereich Vocaloid gibst ;) Ja xD Ich habe mich auch gewundert, wieso das Intro einen ganz anderen Zeichenstil hatte, als in den Folgen zuvor. Du spoilerst, dass es etwas zu spoilern gibt :'D Also willst du mich darauf hinweisen, das ich mich darüber informieren soll? Ich bin verwirrt... Ganz ehrlich, ich kann mich auch schwer entscheiden, welche Fähigkeit ich am liebsten habe würde. Wie auch bei dir wäre ich absolut gegen die Fähigkeit von Momo, da wird man ja echt wie verrückt xD Hmm... ich finde die Fähigkeiten von Kido und Seto interessant, aber ich weiß nicht ob ich mir so eine Fähigkeit wünschen würde. Aber vielleicht will ich ja genau die Fähigkeit haben, die du mir spoilern wolltest *huster* xDDD Von daher würde ich erstmal abwarten und mich dann am Ende des Animes entscheiden wollen. Was ich an Date A Live 2 besser finde, als bei der ersten Staffel ist, dass mehr Spannung aufkommt und man so ein Gefühl dafür bekommt, das Shido für Tohka kämpft und alles gibt. Der Nachteil ist dann wieder das Kernthema -> Der Anime hat sich zu sehr verändert. In der ersten Staffel wurde das Hauptgeschehen auf die Dates gelegt, was ich in der zweiten Staffel total vermisse. Ein totaler Rollentausch, denn 1.Staffel: viel Dates, wenig Action & 2.Staffel: keine/kaum Dates, sehr viel Action. Deshalb sehe ich es genauso, dass die 2.Staffel nicht an die erste ran kommt, da man sie absolut nicht vergleichen kann, als wären es total verschiedene Animes. Meine Animeliste wird immer länger. *Notiere Black Bullet* Haha, weißt du nicht das ich dein soganntes "quaseln" toll finde? Nagut dann weißt du es jetzt ;) Also hat quaseln für mich jetzt eine positive Bedeutung xDD Ähmmm... ich bin verwirrt ( ・◇・)？ Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass du auf mich wütend bist? Oder meinst du damit, dass du nicht gerne wütend wirst? Ja okay, ist nicht schlimm. LG Kevin